¿Nuestros hijos?
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Kushina, podía ser despistada a veces, podía ser demasiado parlanchina y explosiva, pero ya lo tenía decidido… a ella no le gustaban mucho las personas raritas, aunque irónicamente también le gustaban las personas como él [One-shot] [Dedicado a: Aairi (lamento mucho el "pequeño" retraso)]


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**¿Nuestros hijos?**_

.

.

.

Un fuerte suspiro escapo de sus labios al momento en que el viento ondeaba aquellos hermosos y largos cabellos rojizos que parecían brillar aún más con el sol, sus ojos de un tono violáceo se ensombrecían con inseguridad…

―Vamos, Kushina, tú puedes ―se alentaba.

¡Con un demonio! ¡Ella no era así! Claro que no, ¡Ella era; Uzumaki Kushina! ¡El temible habanero sangriento! ¿Insegura? Si como no ¡El infierno se congelaría antes de que eso pasara! Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se debatía tanto en tocar el timbre de aquel departamento?

_Namikaze Minato_

Su ceja tembló ligeramente ante el nombre grabado en aquella pequeña plaqueta ¿Cómo fue que terminó ahí? ¡Ah, cierto! El viejo, Sarutobi la había citado en su oficina esa mañana para hablar sobre su "bajo" rendimiento escolar y un montón de tonterías más a las que no se molesto en escuchar porque era el mismo cuento de siempre "Una estudiante debería respetar a sus maestros y no jugarles tantas bromas" "Una señorita jamás golpearía a un grupo de estudiantes mayores que ella" "Debes prestar más atención a tus estudios" "Esta prohibido saltarse o dormirse las clases" Y un montón más que ya ni recordaba.

Pero bueno, regresando al tema, el viejo le había dicho que debería subir sus notas antes de los exámenes de final de semestre si no quería reprobar una vez más y esta vez no tendría examen de recuperación… Lo que nos lleva a una sola salida en el caso de ella; _**Buscar un tutor**_, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué no se lo pidió a su amiga Mikoto siendo ella una de las mejores de su clase? No es que no se lo pidiese, de hecho lo hizo, y ella hubiese accedido de no ser por… _**ese.**_

―Condenado, Uchiha ―masculló molesta al recordarlo.

Uchiha Fugaku, un odioso, petulante, engreído y cascarrabias, actual novio de su amiga, ese presumido Uchiha que se cree mejor que todos al igual que el _ojos raros_ de Hyuga Hiashi, solo porque vienen de una _distinguida y respetada _familia ¡Y un cuerno! Ella tal vez no fuese la mejor de su clase pero estaba segura que esos dos no eran más que unos presumidos a los que ella fácilmente podría hacerles morder el suelo si la desafiaban ¡Era Uzumaki Kushina, por supuesto! El caso es que el jodido "me creo mejor que todos" Uchiha convenció a su amiga Mikoto de que ella debía _estudiar por cuenta propia_ para _ser mejor_.

Sí, claro, lo único que ese Uchiha quería era fastidiarle, pero, claro, Mikoto era tan amable y buena que le creyó, típico de Mikoto… Lo que nos lleva al plan B, o mejor dicho, al otro mejor de la clase, Namikaze Minato… Bien, no es que el chico le desagradase, no tenía nada en contra de él, de hecho si se lo preguntase su opinión acerca de él era esta:

_Un flacucho afeminado_

No, no era por ofenderlo, como había dicho antes no le desagradaba, pero tampoco eran lo que pudiese decirse "amigos cercanos" ¿y cómo ser siquiera amigos? El Namikaze una persona demasiado tranquila para su gusto, ingenuo y fácil de manipular, había visto como otros de sus compañeros lo habían molestado sin que el hiciese nada y siendo sincera, que un hombre fuese así de dócil se le hacía raro, muy raro… Pero ese no era lo que la hacía dudar tanto entre tocar el bendito timbre o no, lo que la hacía sentirse tan insegura era…

"_El viento soplaba removiendo las copas de los arboles, la luz de la luna en lo alto se filtraba entre las hojas creando un juego de luces y sombras en aquel parque, un bello paisaje diría si fuese otra la ocasión, pero está definitivamente no lo era… Los golpes y quejidos se resonaban en el viento._

― _¡Maldita! ―._

― _¡Repite eso, idiota! ―bramó una enardecida Kushina antes de propinarle una fuerte patada en los bajos al hombre que la había insultado anteriormente._

_El rojo fuego de su cabello resplandecía en medio de la oscuridad, ondeando fieramente con el viento, eran seis "cobardes" porque de ninguna forma podría llamarlos hombres, contra ella… Los muy idiotas le había acorralado tan pronto salió del instituto, solo porque días antes le había dado su merecido a dos de ellos por intentar robarle a un chico de secundaria._

―_Miren, nada más que atacar a una frágil e inocente chica, bola de cobardes ―masculló al darle de lleno con su puño a otro._

―_No eres más que una parlanchina, tomate ―._

_Bien, ahora si ya estaba molesta, les haría sentir en carne propia: el terror del habanero sangriento._

― _¡Ahora sí, están muertos! ¡En serio! ―sentenció iracunda._

_O al menos eso intento, ya que ni bien había terminado su frase, otro de ellos la había golpeado a traición en la cabeza desde atrás con un palo de madera._

―_Bastardos… ―masculló antes de caer inconsciente._

…

_Cuando recobro la consciencia se vio encerrada en una especie de almacén abandonado, fue ahí cuando sus recuerdos regresaron de golpe, los tipos, los insultos que se dieron, el idiota que la golpeo por atrás… y ahora…_

―" _¿Dónde rayos estoy?" ―._

_Su pregunta quedó al aire cuando escuchó varios golpes y gritos detrás de lo que ella logro identificar como una puerta, trato de agudizar más su mirada para ver si así encontraba algo con que le ayudase a cortar esas tontas cuerdas que la aprisionaban._

_Justo cuando le pareció ver un pequeño pedazo de vidrio quebrado, la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndola reaccionar, entrecerró su mirada, dispuesta incluso a tirársele a mordidas a cualquier idiota que intentara hacerle algo… grande fue su sorpresa, cuando no vio a ninguno de esos sujetos, si no a…_

― _¿Namikaze? ―identificó incrédula._

_Más aún cuando vio que detrás del rubio de ojos azules estaban los tipos que la habían golpeado tirados y por lo que pudo darse cuenta muy malheridos, claro el rubio también tenía un par de golpes y moretones, pero en comparación podría decirse que estaba casi tan fresco como una lechuga._

― _¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó perspicazmente._

―_Ah, Uzumaki-san ―nombro tranquilamente él― Que bueno que estés bien ―sonrió._

_Ella se apego desconfiada contra la pared en la que se encontraba, cuando el rubio se aproximo a ella._

―_Tranquila, ya estas a salvo ―le dijo tratando de calmarla._

― _¿Cómo fue que tú…? ―._

― _¿Te encontré? ―completo él una vez le soltó de aquellas cuerdas― Ah, pues, resumiendo, acababa de salir de una librería cuando vi que unos cuantos estudiantes de nuestro instituto llevaban cargado algo entre una manta y cuando me di cuenta de que eras tú, los seguí ―explicó al entregarle un pañuelo para que se limpiase el polvo del rostro._

_Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras intentaba ponerse en pie por sí misma, en definitiva era casi imposible creer que alguien tan flacucho y un tanto afeminado hubiese vencido a esos sujetos… pero no lo pensó mucho cuando al ponerse en pie un punzante dolor atravesó su tobillo._

_Masculló una especie de maldición, cuando una exclamación ahogada salió de sus labios al verse levantada al estilo nupcial de forma tan repentina._

― _¡O-Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bájame, enserio! ―exclamó ligeramente sonrojada._

―_Lo siento, pero… no creo que puedas caminar con ese tobillo ―sonrió ligeramente apenado al salir con ella en brazos._

― _¡Claro que puedo caminar! ¡Solo es un pequeño golpe! ¡Enserio! ―._

―_Lo mejor es no arriesgarnos, así que te llevaré a casa ―afirmó como si nada, haciéndola sonrojar― Aunque no eres tan ligera como aparentas, pero no será difícil cargarte ―._

_Hasta ahí llegó el pequeño aprecio que le estaba teniendo al Namikaze, se vio tentada a molerlo a golpes, de no ser porque tuvo la suficiente lucidez para recordar que si lo hacía, jamás llegaría a casa._

―_Ne, y dime, Namikaze ―por ahora lo mejor era distraer su atención en otra cosa― si esos tipos me llevaban envuelta en una manta ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que era yo? ―._

_Si lo pensaba bien, era una pregunta un poco tonta, ya que existía la posibilidad de que la manta se haya aflojado en el camino y esos idiotas no se hubiesen dado cuenta, pero no se le ocurría de que otra cosa hablar._

―_Um ―meditó un momento el rubio― Fue por tu cabello ―respondió tranquilamente, llamando la atención._

― _¿Mi cabello? ―._

―_Así es, cuando esos tipos te llevaban pude ver parte de tu cabello entre la manta que te cubría ―explicó como si no fuese nada del otro mundo._

― _¿Eh? ―dijo arqueando las cejas― ¿Y cómo supiste que era mi cabello y no el de alguien más? ―._

―_Porque no hay forma de que alguien más tuviese un cabello tan hermoso como el tuyo ―."_

Era cierto que en ese instante, el Namikaze la había ayudado y le había dicho un bonito alago, en especial de una parte de si que siempre le había disgustado como lo era su cabello, pero… Kushina no sabría decir si fue por la emoción del momento, por el hecho de que estuviesen pasando debajo de un parque iluminado o que hubiese luna llena, pero… en ese instante, en ese fugaz momento en que el Namikaze le sonreía tras aquellas palabras, por un segundo le pareció que era el hombre más maravilloso de todos, y algo en su interior brincó con fuerza…

― ¡Agh! ¡Demonios, Kushina, reacciona! ―.

Una mujer que recién salía de su apartamento se sobresalto ligeramente al ver como la pelirroja se golpeaba fuertemente contra una pared cercana, lo que la motivo a salir cuidadosamente de ahí.

―Tranquilízate Uzumaki, esta no eres tú ―se dijo al tomar aire― Fue solo que nadie nunca te había dicho un alago acerca de tu cabello, no es nada del otro mundo, y tú solo vienes a pedirle que te ayude con algunos cursos ¡Nah! Ni eso, solo vienes a prestarle sus apuntes ―se afirmó al cruzarse de brazos con pose altiva― ¡Bien! ¡Aquí vamos! ―.

Dejando a un lado la inseguridad se dispuso a tocar ese bendito timbre… más la sonrisa confiada se congelo en su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo en que ella tocaba el timbre.

― ¡Ya lo tengo decidido, me convertiré en un escritor! ―.

―Claro, como usted diga, Jiraiya-sensei ―.

Jiraiya se detuvo en seco al ver frente a él a una joven no mayor de diecisiete años al igual que su pupilo de ojos color violeta y largo cabello rojizo como el fuego.

Kushina, ni siquiera podía hablar al verse sorprendida tan repentinamente por aquel hombre de cabellera blanca.

―Oh, una linda jovencita ―sonrió Jiraiya― dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Vienes a visitar a mi querido e ingenuo pupilo? ¿o eres amiga de mi otra pequeña pupila? Y más importante aún… ¿Cuáles son tus medidas? ―.

En un principio, la Uzumaki estaba un tanto bloqueada por la sorpresa y por el repentino ataque de preguntas, pero al final su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente por la mirada pervertida que aquel vejete le estaba dando y más aún cuando soltó su última pregunta.

― ¿Uzumaki-san? ―.

Su intento de asesinato se vio interrumpido al escuchar una voz masculina, molestamente familiar.

―Que sorpresa ―sonrió cortésmente el rubio― ¿Qué te trae por acá? ―.

― ¡Oh, entonces, vienes a ver a mi tonto pupilo! ―exclamó Jiraiya― Nada mal, hijo, siempre supe que tenias buen gusto, te envidio ¿sabes? ―codeó.

―Eh… no, Jiraiya-sensei, se equivoca ―intentó decir Minato.

―Oh, vamos, pupilo mío, aunque Hito-chan es linda y dulce, dicen que las pelirrojas son las más ardientes ―sonrió traviesamente.

―Jiraiya-sensei… por favor… ―suplicó el rubio.

― ¡No tienes que ser tan modesto! ―palmeó con fuerza al menor― Al contrario, alégrate ¡Estás haciendo realidad el sueño de cualquier hombre al construirte tú propio harem! ―rió con fuerza.

―Ji-Jiraiya-sensei… ―era inútil, el mayor ya ni le estaba prestando atención.

―Y a todo esto, hermosa y sensual señorita pelirroja ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―.

―Lo de bonita y hermosa te lo acepto, viejo ―.

La sangre del rubio se congeló ligeramente al presenciar la creciente ira que invadía a la pelirroja, mientras Jiraiya la observaba un tanto confundido por el lenguaje tan poco propio de una señorita… ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de meditar mucho aquello cuando se vio agarrado bruscamente por el cuello de su suéter.

―Pero, no me gusta que me digan; sensual o ardiente ―siseó con la mirada escondida― ¡Si me vuelves a llamar así te hago jugo de tomate! ¡Enserio! ―.

El mayor trago en seco al ver aquella mirada iracunda y aquellos revoltosos cabellos rojizos que parecían cobrar vida propia ante el aura oscura que de ella me llamaba.

―U-Uzumaki-san ―llamó el rubio en un intento por disuadir su ira.

― ¡¿Qué quieres?! ―bramó, haciéndolo temblar en su sitio.

―A-Ah… ¿Podrías tratar de tranquilizarte un momento? ―el peliblanco no sabía si su pupilo era valiente o idiota al decirle eso a aquella jovencita― Ji-Jiraiya-sensei, no dijo eso con mala intención ―.

― ¡¿Acaso estas intentando defenderlo, Namikaze?! ―.

― ¡N-No! C-Claro que no, es solo que… ―.

― ¿Es solo, qué? ―.

―Eh… pues… ―.

―Estoy en casa ―.

Maestro y alumno casi podrían tirarse al suelo y suspirar de alivio, cuando la pelirroja desvió la atención de ellos para enfocarla en la recién llegada, una joven de largo cabello negro azulado como la noche y ojos de un extraño color ópalo que por momentos adquiría un tono blanquecino, otras veces rosáceo, lavanda, turquesa o incluso ámbar.

― ¿U-Uzumaki-san? ―.

―Eh… ¿Quién eres_?_ ―.

…

Jiraiya había aprovechado la llegada de la joven de cabello negro-azulado para emprender otra de sus rápidas y muy bien disimuladas huidas, por lo que ahora los otros tres se encontraban sentados en el comedor.

―Es la primera vez que te veo, me pareces un poco _rarita_ ¿enserio vamos al mismo salón? ―.

―U-Uzumaki-san… ya se lo he dicho antes, mi nombres es: Hitomi, Kotori Hitomi ―musitó la joven con aire depresivo, mientras la pelirroja se serbia varios bocadillos de la mesa― Y, si… a decir verdad, estamos juntas en todas las materias, de hecho, mi asiento esta junto al suyo ―.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¿Desde cuándo, que nunca te he visto? ―exclamó escandalizada.

―D-Desde el año pasado… ―sonrió Hitomi a medias― Pero, yo ya la conocía de antes ―la pelirroja le observó extrañada― Estudiamos juntas la secundaria… ―.

― ¿También la secundaria? ―.

―A-Así es, es más… yo también estuve en tu mismo salón desde entonces ―dijo Minato en el otro extremo de la mesa.

― ¡¿Tú también?! ―.

Una sonrisa apenada se dibujo en los labios de Minato y Hitomi ante la sorpresa e incredulidad que reflejaba el rostro de Kushina y fue inevitable que una pequeña aura oscura se posara sobre ambos, era increíble lo fácil que pasaba desapercibida su presencia para otros, pero nunca creyeron que llegara hasta el punto que mostraba la pelirroja.

―P-Pero… ¿Qué la trae por acá? ―dijo Hitomi intentando desviar el tema.

― ¡Ah, fácil…! ―.

Pero las palabras murieron en los labios de la pelirroja y su sonrisa se congelo al recobrar el hilo de la situación y lo que la había llevado hasta ahí.

―Pues… lo que me trajo ―musitó sin mucho afán, buscando algo en lo que distraer su atención.

― ¿Si? ―dijo, Minato, intentando alentarla.

―Lo que me trajo ―sus mejillas infladas se sonrojaron, negándose fervientemente a mirarlos.

Hitomi estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien o no, pero en ese momento Kushina se levantó estruendosamente de su asiento mientras aporreaba la mesa con sus manos, sobresaltando a los otros dos.

― ¿U-Uzumaki… san? ―.

― ¡Namikaze Minato! ―El aludido palideció en su sitio― ¡Escúchame bien porque no lo volveré a decir! ―.

― ¿S-Si? ―.

― ¡Te necesito! ―.

_Te necesito_, _te necesito… te… necesito…_

El eco de sus palabras aún retumbaba en sus oídos y Kushina solo fue consciente del significado de estas cuando logro abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada estupefacta de Minato y el rostro sonrojado de Hitomi.

―A-Ah, esto… ―balbuceó Hitomi― Y-Yo… ¡Ah, miren la hora! ―dijo levantándose repentinamente señalando un reloj imaginario― Yo, debo irme, n-nos vemos luego, Minato-kun… h-hasta mañana, U-Uzumaki-san ―articulo al salir torpemente del lugar.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡O-Oye, espera-! ―.

Pero las palabras de Kushina quedaron al aire con el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

―Eh… bueno, yo… ―carraspeó Minato sintiendo sus mejillas arder― Uzumaki-san… pues, yo… realmente no sé qué decir… esto es, sorpresivo ―.

― ¡Alto, alto, alto! ¡Detente! ¡Lo digo enserio! ―exclamó Kushina con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

―Sí, pero, tú a mi… ―.

― ¡Dije alto! ―protestó aporreando nuevamente la mesa, llamando la atención del rubio― ¡Solo quiero que me ayudes a estudiar! ¡Solo eso! ¡Enserio! ―.

―Oh… eso… ―el color abandono el rostro del Namikaze― De acuerdo, te ayudare ―sonrió a medias.

― ¡¿Enserio?! ―los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron.

―Claro ―afirmó con aparente tranquilidad.

― ¡Genial! ¡Sabía que a pesar de que fueses un poco raro eras un buen tipo! ―.

―Gra-Gracias… creo… ―.

…

―Oh, este pupilo mío, sí que es bastante lento ―negó Jiraiya.

―Minato-kun… ―compadeció Hitomi.

Ambos se encontraban fuera del departamento del rubio con el oído pegado a la puerta principal.

―Ne, Hitomi ―llamó Jiraiya dirigiendo su mirada a la aludida― ¿Ella es la chica de la que me hablabas el otro día, de la que Minato está enamorado? ―.

―Sí, así es ―afirmó Hitomi― ¿Qué piensa de ella? ―.

―Es muy linda, si ―afirmó el otro con una sonrisa― Pero tiene un carácter… ―negó entre risas al recordar el terror que le produjo aquella mirada violácea llena de ira.

―Uzumaki-san, tiene un carácter fuerte, pero también es amable y hermosa, creo que harían una bonita pareja con Minato-kun ―sonrió un tanto risueña.

…

―Entonces… ¿en qué materias necesitas ayuda? ―cuestionó Minato.

―En todas ―declaró Kushina con seriedad.

― ¿E-En todas? ―.

―Bueno, quitemos gimnasia, en el resto estoy en las nubes ―.

―Oh… ya veo, pues… ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con matemáticas? ―propuso él.

―Aburrido ―bufó con las mejillas infladas― Pero ya que ―dijo sin mucho afán, sacando sus libros

…

―Tal vez tengas razón ―apoyó él― Pero dudo mucho que ella llegue a interesarse en él, en especial con lo lento que es mi discípulo ―negó con pesar.

―Se equivoca, Jiraiya-sensei… yo creo que si ―el mayor la observó desconcertado― Creo… que un día Uzumaki-san llegara a fijarse en Minato-kun… y luego, las cosas tomaran su curso ―.

…

― ¡Agh! Esto es muy difícil ―gruñó Kushina molesta al intentar resolver el bendito problema de matemáticas.

―Tranquila ―dijo Minato acercándose a su lado― No es tan difícil, mira, primero cambia esto por esto, multiplícalo por esto y listo ―explicó tranquilamente.

― ¿Eh, así de fácil? ¡Asombroso! ―sonrió entusiasmada al intentarlo una vez más.

― ¡Ah! ¡No me sale! ―exclamó ella tras varios intentos fallidos― Olvídalo, Namikaze… estoy perdida… ―declaró al dejar su rostro hundirse en su cuaderno― reprobare, lo sé… soy un fracaso… ―.

―Animo, no te rindas, puedes hacerlo ―.

La pelirroja giró a medias su rostro al sentir el gentil tacto del rubio sobre su hombro.

― ¿Cómo sabes que puedo hacerlo? ―.

―Porque Uzumaki Kushina no se rinde fácilmente, y la perseverancia es la clave del éxito ―la mirada de la pelirroja se abrió ligeramente de la impresión― eres inteligente solo necesitas tranquilizarte, hazlo con calma y lo lograras, yo creo en ti ―.

Las mejillas de Kushina se sonrojaron ligeramente ante la sonrisa del rubio, pero esta vez no lo pensó mucho, esta vez decidió tranquilizarse… Respiró profundo antes de enderezarse en su sitio.

―De acuerdo, lo intentare una vez más ¡Y esta vez lo lograre! ¡Enserio! ―declaró con seriedad.

Minato por su parte afirmó con una sonrisa en apoyo a la joven.

― ¿L-Lo hice? ―se decía aún incrédula― ¡Lo hice! ¡Enserio! ¡Lo hice! ―.

―Felicidades ―.

― ¡Eres un buen tutor, Namikaze! ―.

―No es para tanto, pero, gracias ―sonrió un tanto apenado― ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la siguiente materia, Uzumaki-san? ―.

― ¡Ugh! ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? Siento como si ya estuviese envejeciendo ―pidió con una extraña mueca al cruzarse de brazos.

― ¿Eh? Pero… ―.

―Solo llámame, Kushina ¿bien? ―.

―Ah, de acuerdo, Uzu- digo, Kushina ―.

―Bien, entonces, yo te llamare Minado ¿de acuerdo? ―.

―De acuerdo ―.

―Por cierto… gracias… ―él la miro desconcertado― sabes, siempre pensé que eras un flacucho afeminado, un poco raro, si te soy sincera, enserio ―.

―Oh… ―.

―Y aparte de Mikoto, eres el primer chico que cree en mí ―.

Tenía que reconocerlo, para alguien tan orgullosa como ella no era fácil decir algo así a alguien con quien a penas y había cruzado palabra, pero ¡Vamos! ¡Era un buen tipo! ¡Así que lo haría, o se dejaba de llamar Uzumaki Kushina! ¡Enserio!

―También por lo del otro día… con esos sujetos ―se removió un tanto incomoda aún negándose a mirarlo― y por… por lo de mi cabello… ¡Gracias! ¡Enserio! ―finalizó con una pronunciada reverencia con la que casi choca su cabeza contra la mesa.

― ¿E-Eh? ¡Ah, no, no tienes que hacer eso! ―se apresuró a decir Minato avergonzado.

― ¡Pero-! ―.

―N-No, enserio… no fue nada, yo… yo solo quise ayudarte, no es necesario que me agradezcas ―dijo atropelladamente al rascar su cabeza apenado.

― ¿Uh? ¿Acaso estas intentando hacer de menos mi agradecimiento? ―.

― ¡N-No, no, de ninguna forma! Yo… eh, me halaga mucho el que estés agradecida conmigo ¡Lo juro! ―.

― ¿Cómo se que estas diciéndome la verdad? ―.

― ¡Digo la verdad, créeme! ―.

―Ajá ―.

― ¿P-Por qué mejor no avanzamos con la siguiente materia? ―rió nervioso.

―Uh… Siento que intentas cambiarme el tema ―.

―No, no, de ninguna forma… ―.

―Bien, entonces ¿Qué sigue? ―.

―Historia ―.

― ¡¿Historia?! ¡Eso es más aburrido que las matemáticas! ―.

…

―Eres toda una romántica ¿cierto? ―sonrió Jiraiya.

―N-No se dé que me habla ―negó avergonzada, causando una pequeña risa por parte del mayor.

―Es una pena que tú y mi tonto aprendiz se quieran solo como amigos ―ahora fue el turno de Hitomi para verlo desconcertada― Minato sería muy afortunado contigo ―.

―Jiraiya-sensei… amablemente le pido que quite su mano de… de _ahí_… o tendré que llamar a Tsunade-sama ―dijo con las cejas fruncidas y las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Oh, vamos… no tienes porque enojarte… ―rió el peliblanco, mientras hacia una pequeña mueca al sentir como la joven retiraba su mano con un fuerte pellizco.

…

―Entonces, durante el periodo edo… ―.

― ¡Ah, ya no aguanto! ―exclamó Kushina al recargarse contra el respaldo de la silla.

―Pero, Kushina-san… ―.

― ¡Olvídalo! ¡Estoy en mi límite! ―se quejó con un mohín en las mejillas cruzándose de brazos― ¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso? ―.

―Bien, tomemos un descanso ―suspiró Minato con pesar.

― ¡Genial! ¿Tienes algo que comer? Muero de hambre ―.

―Ah… sí, creo que Hitomi dejo unos bocadillos por aquí ―dijo él levantándose y sacando una bandeja de pastelillos de la alacena.

― ¿Quién, es la rarita de hace rato? ―.

―U-Uh… si, ella es, Hitomi… ―.

―Sus ojos me recuerdan un poco a los del amargado de Hiashi, pero al menos los de ella son bonitos ―comentó sin mucho afán― Ustedes dos parecen llevarse bien ―.

―Sí, Hitomi y yo hemos crecido prácticamente juntos, somos amigos desde el jardín de infancia ―respondió tranquilamente.

―Amigos de casi toda una vida, eso debe ser genial ―sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su té― Además de que cocina bien ―continuó mientras tomaba o prácticamente arrebataba el pastelillo de las manos del rubio.

―Sí… Aunque yo sé cocinar, Hitomi normalmente es la que se encarga de hacerlo, es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, mientras yo me encargo de la limpieza ―.

― ¿Se encarga? Un momento ¿Mientras tú haces la limpieza? ¿Lo dices enserio? ―.

―Eh, s-si, así es… ―.

―Entonces, ustedes dos… ¿Viven juntos? ―sus ojos no podrían estar más abiertos.

― ¡N-No! Bueno, sí, pero… Ah… N-No es lo que piensas ―se apresuró a decir― Hitomi y yo venimos de un pequeño pueblo al oeste, no teníamos mucho dinero para vivir por nuestra cuenta, así que decidimos alquilar un apartamento entre los dos para economizar gastos ―explicó un tanto nervioso.

―Oh… ya veo ―.

―S-Si… ―no sabía porque pero algo le decía que la pelirroja no le estaba creyendo ni una palabra.

―Bien, ya es tarde ―dijo con un sonoro bostezo― Es hora de irme ―.

― ¿Eh? Pero… Kushina-san… ―intentó detenerla pero a lo lejos logro ver el reloj sobre la pared.

Las manecillas marcaban las 7:00 p.m. ¿Cómo fue que se les hizo tan tarde?

―Nos vemos mañana ―despidió al levantarse y tomar sus cosas.

―Espera, te acompaño ―se ofreció rápidamente.

― ¡Nah! No es necesario, puedo llegar sola ―sonrió confiada.

―No, lo hare de todas formas ―negó con seriedad, para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

…

― ¡Ji-Jiraiya-sensei, rápido, ya van a salir! ―dijo Hitomi al tirar del brazo del peliblanco.

―Hn, ¿Por qué tuve que tener un estudiante tan ingenuo? ¡Mira que desaprovechar esta oportunidad dándole clases a una ardiente pelirroja! ―.

―Jiraiya-sensei, no es momento para eso… Minato-kun y Uzumaki-san van a molestarse si saben que estuvimos escuchando aquí ―.

…

― ¿Qué sucede? ―cuestionó Minato al ver como la pelirroja observaba hacia ambos lados una vez abrió la puerta.

―Qué raro, me pareció escuchar a alguien detrás de la puerta ―dijo aún buscando rastros de cualquier persona que hubiese estado ahí… pero nada.

―Tal vez fueron unos vecinos que pasaban por ahí ―.

―Um… tal vez… ―.

Sin más que decir ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida de aquel complejo de apartamentos.

…

―Mira nada más esas piernas… Minato ¡Buena elección! ―.

―Jiraiya-sensei… ―reprendió Hitomi con la mirada al peliblanco que observaba risueñamente la silueta de las piernas de Kushina a través de las pequeñas ranuras entre las gradas.

―Oh, y la forma de sus caderas ―.

―sensei… algún día dejara de ser llamado "sanin" y pasara a ser llamado "ero-senin" ―musitó Hitomi por lo bajo con cierto pesar.

…

― ¡Llegamos! ―declaró Kushina al dar un último salto frente a su casa.

―S-Si… ―afirmaba un agitado Minato.

Internamente el rubio se dijo que; nunca más volvería a intentar competir con la pelirroja, aunque técnicamente nunca lo intento, ella lo obligo… o algo así, iban caminado y ella repentinamente propuso una carrera y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a protestar u oponerse, que no es como si realmente pudiese contradecirla, pero bueno… ahora podría jurar que la pelirroja tenía mucha energía…

―Necesitas hacer más ejercicio, Minato ―rió palmeando fuertemente su espalda.

―L-Lo intentare ―sonrió aún cansado, tratando de reponerse.

―Ya es tarde, así que feliz noche ―dijo despidiéndose.

―Hasta mañana ―.

―Ah, por cierto, Minato ―.

El rubio detuvo sus pasos al escuchar a la pelirroja llamarlo― ¿Si? ―.

―Por alguna razón, siento que no me gustan las raritas ―declaró con seriedad.

― ¿Eh? ―.

―Así que recuérdame decirles a nuestros hijos que nunca se queden con una, que deben buscar a una chica yo ―.

No muy lejos, un gato paso maullando antes de perderse entre los arbustos de los jardines cercanos.

― ¡Bien, nos veremos mañana en clase, Minato! ―.

Kushina dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa radiante antes de adentrarse a su hogar… Si tal vez Minato fuese _un flacucho afeminado, _un poco raro para su gusto, pero había accedido a ayudarla con sus materias, y además era el primero que alagaba el cabello que tanto le disgustaba y lo llamaba _hermoso,_ y también era el primero en decirle que creía en ella… y a Kushina, podía ser despistada a veces, podía ser demasiado parlanchina y explosiva, pero ya lo tenía decidido… a ella no le gustaban mucho las personas _raritas_, aunque irónicamente también le gustaban las personas como él.

…

―Minato-kun, bienvenido ―sonrió Hitomi al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse― ¿Cómo te fue con, Uzumaki-san? ―cuestionó un tanto esperanzada.

Sin embargo, se extraño cuando vio al rubio entrar con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo temblando ligeramente.

― ¿T-Te encuentras bien? ―cuestionó preocupada al ayudarlo a sentarse junto a la mesa.

―Ella… ella ―balbuceó Minato, preocupando aún más a su amiga― Ella dijo… que no le gustaban las _raritas_ ―.

― ¿Eh? ―.

Era oficial, Hitomi estaba segura de que Minato había perdido la razón, se dijo al verlo balbucear algo acerca de que a Uzumaki Kushina no le gustaban las raritas… que él era un flacucho afeminado… que tal vez tuviese que hacer más ejercicio… pero por otro lado de vez en cuando comenzaba a reír solo y a sonrojarse… por lo que decidió que era mejor llevarlo a su cuarto y dejarlo descansar, ya mañana le preguntaría que había pasado con la joven.

Aún así, no podía evitar inquietarse por su amigo, cuando aún lograba escuchar su risa desde la cocina y luego un sonido que ella asumió como el hecho de que el rubio había caído inconsciente en su cama.

Y no era tan alejado de la verdad, el rubio Namikaze ahora se hallaba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, semi-consciente tras haber tropezado con la silla de su escritorio, dándose un sonoro golpe con el pequeño librero que estaba junto a este y luego caer boca arriba en su cama.

―Kushina… familia… **nuestros hijos**… ―.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Aclaración: Kotori Hitomi es el nombre que le di a la madre de Hinata en mi fic: "Extremos Opuestos"_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¡Wa! ¡El primer MinaKushi que escribo en mi vida!_

_Si, lo sé, no es de los mejores… ¡Pero entiéndanme! Yo soy escritora NaruHina, MenHina y KuraHina, pero nunca había probado escribir el MinaKushi, y aunque admito que ¡Me encanto! No sé si vuelva a hacerlo, tal vez en un futuro distante, aún no es seguro…_

_Pero solo quiero decir que este one-shot, va dedicado a: __**Aairi**__ por ser el comentario número 50 de mi fic: "Extremos Opuestos" que si, lo sé, demore siglos para traértelo ¡Pero más vale tarde que nunca! ¿Cierto? Si, ni yo me creo eso, en serio, lamento muchísimo el retraso, no sé si lo estarás leyendo, pero si lo haces, te digo un enorme ¡Lo siento! Ojala y puedas disculpar mi enorme retraso y también espero que te haya gustado jejejeje._

_Y a todos los demás que se hayan tomado la molestia de pasarse por aquí ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Ojala este pequeño one-shot haya sido de su agrado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_P.D._

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
